Is there any hope left?
by demetriaxo
Summary: Mitchie thinks that there's no way out so she attempts to take her own life. When she's in the hospital she meets nurse, Alex. Can this special girl turn her life around?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - how did it get so bad?

"You're completely worthless!" He spat.

Mitchie lay beaten and abused on the covers of Chad's bed in his one bedroom apartment. Her golden brown locks fell messily over the pillow and beads of sweat tricked all over her body. She was well and truly spent. This had become a very common occurrence in the past month, one which had gotten more and more bearable with time. Every day after school she was ordered over to his place and used physically. He never really raped her though as she always agreed once he'd verbally attacked her enough.

"No one will ever want you! Look at yourself, you're a mess."

The tragic thing was that she believed every single word that left his mouth, she was so naïve and insecure that she thought it was true. Whenever she'd look in the mirror she just saw an ugly, fat girl that nobody would want when in reality she was a beautiful, curvy girl that anyone would be lucky to have.

"I suppose I'll be with you but just because I'm the only cock you'll ever get." He sneered.

So that's what she did. She gave herself to him completely because she loved the feeling of being wanted. Every time when it was over he'd say the same thing: 'I love you.' That's what gave the wanted effect.

"Mitchie, where have you been?" Connie asked.

"Mom, I always back at this time."

"I know so where do you go?"

Truth was Connie was worried about her daughter. Mitchie had never usually been this distant and it really scared her.

"I was out with friends I told you."

"Okay well what do you want for tea?"

"I ate out."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah I'm going to go have a shower and then I'm sleeping. Night."

"Night."

She climbed the steps and headed straight for the bathroom. Whenever she left Chad's place she'd scrub herself clean as if it would erase everything that happened.

'But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough' the sound of the alarm filled the entire room. It's what Mitchie feared most in the world for it meant that she had to get up and go to school. She didn't want to face the smug, taunting jeers from fellow students and the sad, sympathetic looks from the teachers who really couldn't give a fuck. She dressed in her usual attire; a black strappy top, ripped grey jeans and her favorite black converse. She left her hair in its natural wavy state and then left the house. She'd given up on even bothering to look nice, the people bullied her either why, so what was the point? She didn't bother with breakfast either, hell she didn't bother with any meals. Mitchie had been anorexic and bulimic since she could remember. It all started in primary school when Tess Tyler, the popular bitch, got everyone calling her fat. She was only nine at the time so it really knocked her confidence. That was seven years ago and nothing had changed.

Walking down the leave filled pavements Mitchie couldn't contain her tears. She hated how everything had turned out. She'd lost her virginity at thirteen to a thirty year old, a fucking pedophile for fucks sake! She had an eating disorder at sixteen and everyone hated her guts. Connie was completely oblivious to it all; the only thing she'd noticed was that her daughter was a little quieter than usual. Yeah she was worried but she wasn't doing anything. No one was doing anything, she had no one.

"You little sket. Why are you even here still?" Tess laughed.

That caused everyone else to join in and soon the whole corridor was chuckling along.

"Leave me alone."

"Where do you get off thinking you can tell me what to do?" Tess yelled.

She advanced towards Mitchie pushing her hard into the lockers.

"Where do you get off making my life hell?" She retorted.

"I deserve life, you don't. Go die just like your dad did."

That was a low blow. Mitchie's father had died of cancer back when she was about five years old. At that time she actually had friends and they all, including Tess, knew how much it had affected her.

"Fuck you."

She never wanted to cry in front of them that would just prove that they were winning and she didn't want to do that. But this time she had no choice, she missed her dad more than anything in the world.

Locking herself in a cubicle she pulled out the pills from her bag. They were important to keep her bi-polar in check but she could only have one a day. Any more could cause vital pressure in her body and could lead to her death. What might happen if she swallowed them all? Mitchie would soon see.

What did you think? Should I continue? Is it any good? Review please:')


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – you're going to need help

"She's had an overdose; we've pumped her stomach and found a bottles worth of bi-polar pills. Also when we pumped her stomach we found no trace of food, her stomach lining has thinned and that's a main side effect from anorexia. I don't think your daughter has been eating for a long time and when she does she's been purging, the backs of her teeth have been eroded slightly from the acid and her throat has been effected a lot." The nurse explained sympathetically.

"I don't understand how it got so bad." Connie cried.

Mitchie had been unconscious ever since she arrived to the hospital three hours before. She was found by one of the teachers when she didn't show up to her first lesson.

"It's worse than you can ever imagine and if she carries on this way she will die."

"Nurse Russo how can we fix this?" She asked.

"Admit her into a rehabilitation centre and they can help her. She'll be there for three months tops, she'll never be completely normal again, she'll always have this eating disorder."

"We'll do that then."

Mitchie began to stir and she shot up in her hospital bed.

" am I?" She stuttered.

"You're in hospital Mitchie, there was an incident at school which caused you to try and take your own life. You have to get help now." The nurse told her.

"I don't want to, mom let's just go home." Mitchie said.

"Connie you have to leave the room now."

Connie stood up from her chair beside her daughter and walked out of the hospital room, it was hell walking away from her daughters cries. Once she was out Alex, the nurse, walked up to Mitchie and enveloped her in a hug.

"Get off me! Get off!" She screamed.

Alex held her close and soothed the scared, young girl.

"I don't want to go away please I need my mom."

"Look Mitchie you have a serious condition and you have to get yourself sorted out."

"But nurse I'm scared."

"Call me Alex sweetie."

Mitchie relaxed in Alex's arms and breathed in the beautiful nurse's scent.

"What's going to happen?"

"You'll get taken straight from here to the rehab centre, you'll be admitted for around three months and you'll have your own therapist who specialises in eating disorders to help you. You can also have a nurse who will be there to socialise and guide you."

"Can you come with me? I really want someone I'm familiar with."

Alex didn't know why but she was taken by this younger girl. Mitchie's nine years younger but there was just something about her. Those beautiful brown locks, her cute cleft chin and her amazing body. Alex had always hated seeing these insecure girls driving themselves to death or illness because of the pressure of society but somehow Mitchie felt different.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered.

"You only care because it's your job though." Mitchie sighed.

"That's not true. I care about every girl that comes in here because it breaks my heart to see them in that state."

"So I'm just another girl."

Alex lifted her thumb to rest beneath Mitchie's eye and wiped the stray tear that threatened to fall.

"No your special." She smiled.

"You're just saying that." Mitchie sniffled.

"I'm really not. Mitch you're absolutely beautiful and I'm going to make sure that you get better."

"You really mean that?"

"I really mean that."

She gripped Alex tighter and clung onto her as if her life depended on it. They stayed that way for about half an hour until Alex decided she wanted to talk.

"So what happened at school?"

As soon as the word school was mentioned Mitchie stiffened which caused Alex to grip a hold of her hand.

"It's okay I'm here."

"Just this bitch Tess making me feel like crap every damn day. We used to be friends back when I was like nine but one day she completely turned on me and started calling me fat. That's when my eating disorder started and ever since then she hasn't let up. Today she told me to go and kill myself and be with my dad, he died when I was five."

"Aw sweetie you don't have to listen to that bs. I don't know what her issue is but you're not fat at all! I happen to think your body is perfect and professionally I know that it's perfect but if you carry on the way you are then it's not going to be. You could die and I don't want that to happen at all!" Alex admitted.

"I don't want to die I just want to feel worthy!"

"And you will, in treatment you'll learn to be proud of who you are and what you look like and then when you go back they won't be able to get to you anymore. In fact Tess will probably be expelled."

"I want it to work."

"It will."

Review?:')


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – I'm always here

"How are you finding treatment so far?" Alex questioned Mitchie as they both took a seat on the comfortable orange couch.

"I've been here a day." Mitchie frowned.

"And what are your first impressions?"

"My first impressions are that I don't like it. I feel that everyone here is treating me like I may break in half at any second. I haven't eaten in a while and I hate the fact that they forced food down my throat, I feel fat and sick." She cried as the tears, that she'd tried so hard to stop, trickled down her face.

"Mitchie you feel that way because you have an eating disorder. Your brain is constantly telling you that you're fat and ugly but it's not reality at all. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met." Alex admitted.

"For real?"

"For real." She certified.

They moved from sitting side by side to having Mitchie laid down with her head resting in Alex's lap. The older nurse scratched the struggling teenagers head; soothing her.

"How old are you Alex?"

"I'm twenty six."

Mitchie was upset by her answer. She was beginning to develop a crush for this older girl whom she'd only known a day. Her being ten years older will probably stop anything from happening although she is sixteen and in England that's the legal age.

"Why do you ask?" Alex wondered.

"I just wanted to know because I get along with you."

"I get along with you too."

They settled into the comfortable silence until it had to be broken.

"What did they make you eat today?"

"Rice Krispies with loads of sugar for breakfast, a chocolate spread sandwich with coke for lunch and chicken, rice and carrots for tea."

"How did it make you feel when you ate?"

"How do you mean?" Mitchie was slightly confused.

"Like what thoughts ran through your head when that food went down your throat?"

"I just kept thinking that I was going to die. It sounds stupid but I was completely humiliated. I'm so fat and food is just going to make it so much worse, I don't want to eat."

Alex didn't respond to that she just grabbed the hem of her top and yanked it up.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie squealed.

"Look at my stomach!" She demanded.

Cautiously Mitchie glared down with teary eyes to have a look at her nurse's stomach.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm fat?" She repeated.

"No of course not!"

Alex grabbed Mitchie's top and did the exact same.

"Now have a look at your own, what do you see?"

She saw a fat, bloated belly which made her feel sick.

"I see fat." She whispered.

"Mine and your stomach's are the exact same. That's what an eating disorder does; you have gotten it drilled into your head that you're fat but guess what?"

"What?"

"You're not. You have the perfect figure."

"I can't help but not believe you." Mitchie sighed. "No one would ever want to be with me."

Her mind went back to Chad as she replayed what he said over and over in her head.

"That's bullshit." Alex said.

"It's not."

"I'd kill to sleep with a girl like you."

"You're just saying that."

"Hand on my heart I'm not." Alex actually placed her hand directly on her heart for more effect. "This is really unprofessional of me to say but I can't sit here with you and listen to how insecure you are because it's breaking my heart. I just met you yesterday yet I already know that you're something special. You're sweet, funny, kind and beautiful. Looking at your bare skinned belly right now is actually turning me on. You're god damn sexy and I will make you see that if it kills me!"

Mitchie actually welled up at Alex's speech. She took advantage of the moment though and attached her lips to the other girls. It was a sweet, slow kiss that just made her feel wanted. It wasn't like Chad's. Chad was the only guy she'd ever been with and she hated that. He'd been physically and emotionally abusing her as well as completely wrecking her self-confidence. The short time that she'd known Alex didn't faze her because she felt a whole knew feeling when they kissed; adoration.

"Look I don't want to take advantage of your vulnerability so I'm not going to be kissing you very often but I'm always going to be here for you and we're going to sort you out. Then when you're healthy and out of rehab, we can talk about a relationship." Alex suggested.

"I'd really like that." She beamed.

They stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of their 'session' until Alex had to leave.

**REVIEWS PLEASE?:')**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – it's getting better

"Do you want to talk about those marks?" Mr Burn asked.

Mr Burn is Mitchie's physiatrist; it's his job to talk to the young girl and find out exactly what triggered her problems so he can fix them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated but he knew full well that she did.

"You have severe vaginal bruising, bruising on the breast area and all over your stomach. It all consists of a rape, were you raped Mitchie?" He asked carefully not wanting to cause an outburst.

"Not technically, I consented."

"Explain it to me."

"Well he's thirty-three now and his name's Chad. When I was around thirteen I gave myself to him and sort of fell in love a little but I hate him at the same time. He beats me and he's really rough when we you know 'do it' and I'm too afraid to end it because I like feeling wanted." Mitchie opened up for the first time to a man she'd only known for two days.

"Why did you first start to feel unloved and unwanted?"

"When I was nine; my dad had been dead four years and I was missing him so much, then some girls started to call me names like fat and stuff, I couldn't deal with all the criticism and I started to believe it. A week after the terrorising started I threw up for the first time. I started eating less and less each day and soon it became easier to just not eat at all."

"This is all because of some stupid, childish girls that don't deserve to be even near you Miss Torres. You're sweet and kind, I can tell but they're winning right now and we don't want that."

"I know but it's just become something that's natural to me now and I don't think I can stop it."

"You can and you will." He assured.

Mitchie's session for the day was over and it was finally time to speak to her nurse Alex.

…

"So that's why I'm team Jacob." Alex finished; flashing Mitchie her signature smile.

"No, you're wrong, team Edward all the way." She laughed.

The two girls had been having an argument about who was better; the werewolf or the vampire. It was a fight that neither of them was going to win.

"Anyway more important subjects; how's everything going?" The nurse questioned.

"Surprisingly better, I'm still struggling to eat and finish a meal but I think I'm beginning to understand why it's all happening."

"That's amazing." Alex beamed.

The girls hadn't discussed their kiss since it happened as it was something that should really be avoided. A nurse definitely isn't supposed to have any sort of sexual relations with a patient so it could cause all sort of trouble for Alex.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Mitchie asked suddenly.

"What?! Of course not!" She replied quickly.

"It's just if anyone finds out you'll be in shit right?"

"I dunno probably but I've never done it before so I don't know." Alex admitted.

"I'm not worth your job so maybe you should get me transferred over to a different nurse." Mitchie suggested.

"Mitch look! You're not getting rid of me that easy! I actually quite like you and I like the time that we spend together so no one else is getting you." She smiled back.

**Sorry that this is so short but I'm not even sure anyone reads this so… But I felt I needed to update for this who do read it. 4 Reviews until next update and if I get 4 reviews I'll make it longer:')**


	5. Chapter 5

I've been in rehab for around a month now. It's scary and confusing but I'm learning to control it much better. It's great to think of how far I've come; when I first came in I was a vulnerable, ill girl and now, though I'm still vulnerable and ill, I'm obviously progressing. I've eaten so much more food every single day and I'm starting to feel less and less sick to the stomach with everything I consume.

Alex is still interested in me, we hug and sometimes kiss and she tells me stories from the outside. I'm starting to feel more worthy too, I'm nowhere near ready to leave but I'm happy with how well I'm doing.

"Hey Mitch, how long have you been here?" The new girl, Lacey, asked.

"Like a month."

"Oh, so you'll be going soon then?" She looked disappointed.

"No, I still have a while left." I explained.

"That's good." She smiled.

I got up and went to search for Mr Burn. I'm scared that Lacey has a thing for me so I try to avoid her; I only want Alex and I don't want to upset her.

"Hello Mitchie." The older man greeted as I walked through his door. "I was just about to come and find you, you have a visitor."

"Oh, who?"

"I'll show you." He smiled. He led me to the visitation room that I'd been in quite a few times when my mom came.

"Press the buzzer when you're ready to leave." He explained.

I sent him a nod and opened the door to walk in.

"Well, well look who it is." I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Chad what are you doing here?" I spat.

"That's no way to greet your boyfriend." He sneered.

"You are NOT my boyfriend."

"Baby, I don't know what you're doing in here but man have you gotten even more FAT." He taunted.

"Shut up Chad." I tried to fight the tears but let's face it I'm not ready for the weight related abuse yet.

"Like really FAT, it's bad." He laughed.

"I said shut up!"

"What are you going to do, sit on me?" He joked.

I broke down on the floor and he started to come towards me.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her." I heard the door open and then Alex's menacing voice rang out.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do princess?" Chad demanded.

"Mitch come here sweetie." Alex whispered.

I got up to go to her but Chad grabbed my arm.

"I don't think that's a smart move." Lennie boomed. It was like everyone was suddenly coming in the room. Lennie is the guy that serves me my lunch and I've gotten quite close to him; he's like my older brother. To say he is huge would be like an understatement.

"What the fuck is this?" Chad shouted, "Did you get all these people to come and get me Mitchie?"

"There's a camera in here and I was watching the whole thing, I got Lennie." Alex said.

"Did I ask you? You stupid whore."

"Don't you fucking dare say anything about her!" I exploded; kicking Chad in the balls to finish. It's funny but I wasn't so intimidated about him anymore. He made me believe that I needed him, that he was the only one who would ever want me but I know that's not true anymore. With two of my only friends around me I felt loved and courageous.

He dropped to the floor in pain and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" He screamed.

I stepped back so I was beside my two saviors and began to talk, "Actually yeah, it's pretty damn hilarious."

"I can't believe I even touched you. No one is ever going to want you! You're a worthless whore and I'm never shagging you again." Chad saying those things made me crumble inside; not because I cared what he thought but because I still hadn't shifted the thought completely from my mind.

"Good. You're pretty fugly yourself and sex with you was pretty shit anyway." I jeered back, not letting him see that it bothered me.

"You little bitch. You were nothing when I found you, fourteen and senseless until I fucked the sense into you!"

"This fucker touched you when you were fourteen?" Lennie asked me and I nodded my head.

"You sick fucking bastard." In a flash Lennie was in front of Chad beating the absolute shit out of him. I screamed out in protest not wanting Lennie to get himself in trouble. Luckily, Mr Burn entered the room only seconds later and dragged him away.

"When I call the police your little friend is going to be taken away." Chad threatened.

"What about when I tell them what a pedophile you are?" I retorted.

"Where's your proof?" His smug face was driving me crazy because he's right; I can't prove it.

"Here." Alex laughed as she pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket.

"You bitch, give that to me!" He ordered.

"No I'm okay, have fun rotting in jail. You know what they do to pedophiles in there?" Alex questioned as we both walked out and she locked the door behind him.

The second the door closed Alex took my hand and led me to the room in which we always sat in. We sat down on the sofa and she pulled me onto her lap.

"Just so you know you're not worthless and I would gladly have sex with you." Alex whispered into my ear seductively sending trails of chills through my being. "No scratch that _I'd make love to you _because you're worthy of every bit of love and you're perfect to me. I've known you for a month now so I'm not going to say that I'm in love with you yet but I can feel myself falling, you're so beautiful and courageous ! I never want you to feel like shit again."

"I'm falling for you too." I admitted as I connected our lips in a sweet, slow embrace.

**_Reviews please? Sorry for the wait. :/_**


End file.
